


Full Circle

by thatwriterlady



Series: Father's Pride [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Home, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mention Of Sick Character, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy Test, Scenting, Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean Winchester, Smut, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: This is the timestamp to In My Father's Eyes.  You guys wanted Destiel, here you go.  This picks up the day after Sam and Gabe's wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all wanted a time stamp, here's your time stamp. I think this will be the only one, I sort of left it off in what I feel is a good place. If I continued with another time stamp, we'd likely be seeing the death of John, and I really don't want to go there. I do hope you enjoy this story. Remember, they go on wolf instincts, not human instincts in this verse. JenSpinner, I did not make a collage for this, but if you read it and want to whip one up, since the original story was your prompt, I will gladly add it to the story.

 

Castiel woke earlier than he’d expected after not getting home until after two am from the reception.  He decided on espresso instead of coffee and got his Keurig started while he went to take a shower.  It was difficult washing Dean’s scent away, but with the promise of having his Omega in his arms again in just a few hours, he was ok with doing it. 

 

After showering and shaving, he went to find loose fitting clothes that would be easy to shed when they shifted later.  From there he hurried into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast and drink his coffee.  It energized him even more than he already was, and he felt calm and relaxed as he texted Dean to see if he was awake yet.  It was nearly 11.

 

**Castiel:**   Hello, my beautiful Omega, are you awake yet?

 

He sipped at his coffee and nibbled at the piece of coffeecake he’d cut for himself.  It was homemade and filled with his raspberry preserves.  Absently he wondered if Dean would like it.  He’d forgotten to ask what things he liked to eat.  His phone buzzed and he quickly opened the text screen.

 

**Dean:**   I’m up, could hardly sleep, the anticipation of today made it difficult.  Plus I’m like, going through withdrawal without you close to me.  It feels weird but I miss you, and it’s only been what, ten hours?

 

Castiel smiled as he replied.  It made him happy to know his Omega missed him.  He missed Dean too.

 

**Castiel:**   I miss you too.  It took me a while to finally fall asleep, and then I was up by ten.  I am enjoying a small slice of homemade coffeecake and an espresso.  I want to be alert when we run later. 

 

**Dean:**   So we’re still meeting at one for lunch?

 

**Castiel:**   Yes.  I know a restaurant with excellent food.  I do hope you like it.

 

**Dean:** Please tell me it’s not that vegan place downtown.  I walked out on an Alpha that took me there.  I’m a wolf, I crave meat, not beans and curd.

 

Castiel laughed as he typed out a response.

 

**Castiel:**   I am not vegan and you would not catch me in a vegan restaurant.  I was thinking of Donna’s Diner.  The Roadhouse has excellent burgers but the ones at Donna’s just might have them beat.

 

**Dean:**   Watch out there, handsome, that’s a member of my pack that owns The Roadhouse.  I’m just teasing.  Ellen’s burgers are fantastic, but I know a few other places with good burgers.  I love them, by the way.  One of my favorite foods.

 

**Castiel:**   That is good to know.  I forgot to ask you about the foods you like last night.  I took a chance with Donna’s, but I know the owners and they have a pretty wide selection for a diner.  The food is great.

 

**Dean:**   You can win me over with pie.  It’s at the top of the list for favorite foods, maybe even with steak and burgers.  My mom used to make pies for me.  I miss hers.  It makes me think of her when I get to eat a really good one.  I’ll often think that she’d have liked it, were she still alive.  When I was really little, she’d make me apple, it was my favorite.  As I got older, I’d ask for other types.  Anything I asked for, she would try to make, and they were always wonderful.  I’m a big fan of cherry, and of pecan.  Chocolate silk is great too.  Hell, even cheesecake is awesome.

 

Castiel grabbed a pad of paper and a pen out of the drawer and made notes of the things Dean liked.  He didn’t want to risk ever forgetting.

 

**Castiel:**   You will be happy to know that I make pies, and when I have entered them in the state fair, they won, every single year.  Not always first place, but always within the top three.  I can make just about any kind you want. 

 

**Dean:**   I think you might just be perfect.

 

Castiel snorted.  He was far from perfect, but he wanted to be good for his mate. 

 

**Castiel:**   I am far from perfect, but I will do my very best to make you happy.

 

**Dean:**   Dude, you make PIE.  I’m already happy!

 

Castiel laughed as he moved his empty mug into the sink and popped the last bite of his coffeecake into his mouth.  He couldn’t wait to have Dean as his mate.  He wondered when the Omega’s next heat was, and if he would be ready now for pups.  They wanted children, sure, but they didn’t even share a den-home yet. 

 

His brain, he quickly realized, was slipping into his wolf and he wasn’t ready for that yet.  Later, when they were running he could give in to his instincts.  For the moment though, he reigned them in.

 

**Castiel:**   I have so much more that I want to talk with you about.  Mainly about your wishes on how we will start our life together.  I really want you here with me, every night.  Is that too soon to say that?

 

**Dean:**   No.  Our ancestors used to mate right when they first met, and bond together.  Granted the rest of the pack was usually watching, they did move quickly when they knew they’d found the right mate for them.  I want us together too.  Last night was miserable.

 

**Castiel:**   So me thinking about mating, it doesn’t upset you?

 

**Dean:**   No, because I can’t get it off my mind either. 

 

**Castiel:**   May I ask when your next heat is?

 

**Dean:**   I’m due in about two weeks.

 

Castiel felt himself becoming aroused just thinking about his mate in heat.  He’d never had heat sex before but he’d heard how amazing it could be.  Dean texted again while he was standing there daydreaming.  He’d gotten hard just thinking about it.

 

**Dean:**   You’re thinking about heat sex, aren’t you.

 

Castiel chuckled as he typed back.

 

**Castiel:** Yes, and now I’m shamefully hard. 

 

**Dean:**   Cas, you’re going to be the death of me, I swear.  I have to change my underwear now, damn it.

 

Castiel’s cock throbbed hot and heavy between his legs.  He’d had several partners over the years, but none had ever aroused him as quickly or as deeply as Dean did.  He whined as he tried to adjust himself in his boxers.  Coming now would not be an option.  He wanted to knot Dean later, and he had the feeling the Omega was up for it.

 

**Castiel:**   I am trying to will it away.  I’m glad we’re not meeting right now because I’d probably have you bent over the back of my couch.  That’s not how I want our first time to be.  That’s not how I want to bond with you.

 

**Dean:**   Ok, all cleaned up.  DUDE!  You’re going to send me back to change AGAIN!

 

He was sure he’d never laughed this much in his entire life. 

 

**Castiel:**   Then I suppose we should talk about other things.

 

**Dean:**   Good idea.  This field we’re going to be running in, were you thinking of us bonding there today?

 

**Castiel:**   The thought did cross my mind.  Too soon?

 

**Dean:**   No.  I’m positive you’re my mate, and I don’t want anyone else.  I want that.

 

His heart soared as he read his Omega’s words. 

 

**Castiel:**   I’m so happy you are mine.

 

They spent another hour texting on and off as they both puttered around their homes completing chores.  Dean had gone down to his landlord to let him know that he wouldn’t be renewing his lease, which was over in another month, and he’d put in a load of laundry and stripped his bed as they chatted. 

 

Castiel had managed to change the sheets on his bed and tried to see it from Dean’s point of view.  Was this going to be a good den?  Would his mate want to nest in this bed?  He pulled extra pillows from the linen closet and after putting fresh pillow cases on them, added them onto the bed.  From there he moved on to dusting and vacuuming, then it was time to leave.

 

He hummed along to a Pink Floyd song as he made the drive to Dean’s apartment building.  When he pulled up out front, he saw the Omega already there waiting.  He hurried out to open the passenger door for his mate.

 

“Oh, a gentleman.”  Dean teased as he slid in.

 

“Always.  My mother would have tanned my hide if I wasn’t.”  Castiel said as he slid in behind the wheel.

 

“This is a ’78 Oldsmobile.  You drive a pimp mobile.”  The Omega laughed.  Castiel just shrugged and grinned.

 

“You’re not the first person to tell me that.  Both Sam and Gabe said something similar.  This was my first car, passed down to me by my dad and well, I love this car.  I keep her perfectly maintained and while she does use a lot of gas, the driving is smooth and I’m confident that were I to ever be in an accident, my solid metal car would definitely win over the fiberglass ones that fill the roads now.”

 

“I agree.  I drive a ’67 Impala.  She’s my baby, passed down to me by my dad when I graduated high school.  I do all of her repairs myself and she runs like a dream.”  Dean said proudly.

 

“I would love to ride in her.  She sounds amazing.” 

 

Dean beamed with pride as they made the drive to the diner.  He was in the best mood of his life as they pulled into the parking lot and Castiel found a spot to park in.  The place looked busy but the Alpha assured him that they would be seated pretty quickly, and the food was worth any wait time they might experience.

 

They linked hands as they headed inside, and the girl that greeted them did so quickly.

 

“Just you two?”  She asked as she scanned the booths.”

 

“Yes.”  Castiel replied.

 

“Ok, let me go clean that table there and we’ll get you seated.”  She smiled cheerily before hurrying to clear the dirty dishes off the only empty table in the place.

 

“Wow, it smells _amazing_ in here, like bacon and eggs and burgers.”  Dean’s stomach was starting to rumble.  He’d passed on breakfast in anticipation of getting a burger here.  The girl returned, plucking two menus out from behind the counter and walking them to their table.

 

“Are Donna or Jody working today?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Yep, they’re both in the back cooking.”

 

“Would you tell them Castiel is here?  I’d like to say hello.  I know they’d be upset if I came and ate here and didn’t say hi.”

 

“Sure.  Your server will be Paige, and she’ll be with you shortly.”  She hurried back to greet the family that had just walked in.

 

Castiel turned his attention to Dean.  “I helped Donna and her mate Jody with getting this place.  They insist I eat free when I come, but I tip the server what I would normally pay for the meal.  They work so hard and the food is so good.”

 

“Sounds great.  Sure smells good.”  Dean picked up his menu and started reading it.  There were pages of food to choose from, and two whole pages were dedicated to just burgers.  He figured if he ate heavy, it would be ok since they were going to shift and run later.  He’d burn the calories off then, or later, when Castiel knotted him and they bonded.  Thankfully he was too hungry at the moment to be horny, and he was still trying to decide which burger he wanted.

 

“Castiel!”  A very perky blonde woman came over to their table and hugged the Alpha.  She was an Omega, and Dean could smell her honey and vanilla scent.  There was a hint of something else.  Cloves and cinnamon, he though.  That must be her Alpha’s scent.  It combined very nicely.

 

“It’s good to see you.  Donna, I’d like to introduce you to Dean.  He’s my Omega.  We will be bonding later today.”  Castiel smiled proudly at Dean.  The Omega wanted to melt yet again.  It was ridiculous how a few words from an Alpha could make him so damn happy.  Donna was excited, shaking Dean’s hand as she talked a mile a minute.

 

“I’m so happy for you!  Jody will be too, and Claire and Alex, and Paige and…”

 

Dean lost count.  How many pups did they have?  She was waving to someone in the kitchen, calling them over.  He assumed it was her mate.  A woman with short, graying hair came walking over to their table.  She wore a warm smile and leaned down to hug Castiel and kiss his cheek.

 

“Who’s this handsome fella?”  She asked as she nodded in greeting to Dean.

 

“This is my Omega, my mate, Dean.”  Castiel replied proudly.

 

“Really?  Wow, I’m happy for you guys.”  Her smile widened even more.  “The girls will be thrilled to hear that.”

 

“Oh, you have to come by more often!  It’s always so good to see you, and now you’ll be mated!  This is a happy day!”  Donna clapped her hands excitedly before excusing herself to get back in the kitchen.

 

“Excuse my mate, she’s a very positive soul.”  Jody chuckled.  “Definitely keeps me on my toes.  It was nice meeting you, Dean.  We do hope to see more of you both.”

 

With one last wave she headed back into the kitchen.  There were too many customers to stay away from the griddles for long.

 

“They’re nice, I like them.”  Dean said.

 

“We became friends during the process of buying this place.  They had a vision.  I helped them make it a reality.”  Castiel explained.  “They’re incredibly good people.”

 

“They have that many pups?”  The Omega asked.  Castiel’s face fell a bit and he looked around.  Spotting Paige approaching their table, he held up a finger, telling Dean to just wait a minute.

 

“Castiel!  It’s so good to see you!  I heard you were here, and with your mate!  Congratulations, guys!”  She was smiling wide and Castiel smiled back.

 

“Thank you, Paige.”

 

“Did you fellas know what you wanted to order?”

 

They placed their orders, Dean going for as much protein as possible with his burger.  It was loaded with two thick patties, bacon, cheese, hash browns, and a fried egg.  Castiel cringed at his choice before ordering the guacamole burger.  They both ordered sweet tea.

 

Once Paige had walked way, Castiel leaned closer and dropped his voice so only his Omega would hear.

 

“They don’t have biological children.  Jody was mated before.  She and her mate had a son, and when their son fell ill and died, it tore her mate up.  He died not long after their son.  She was adrift, heartbroken and along when Donna came into her life.  They were both police, though Jody was a state sheriff and Donna worked in the city for the police.  Gabe knows her too, referred her to me when they wanted to buy this place, that’s how I met them.  Anyway, Jody rescued this pup, Alex, from a horrible situation.  She’d been used to act as a look out for this group of people that would commit all sorts of crimes.  Sometimes they made her lure unsuspecting people.  The theft ring was shut down and suddenly she had this angry, sullen 15 year old Beta pup on her hands with no family.  She took the girl in, adopted her, and helped her start on the road to rehabilitation.

 

“Then she had Claire dropped in her lap.  Alex was rough at first but Claire was way worse.  She had run away from her group home, her parents were both dead, and she had been toughing it out on the streets.  Jody gave her a loving home, showed her that not everyone was out to get her.  Claire’s better now.  Still has an attitude, but she’s much better.

 

“Paige had a controlling father that wouldn’t let her concentrate on anything but her schooling.  Her mother had died and it was just the two of them.  She was breaking under the pressure and after meeting Jody after their home had been broken into, Jody told her if she ever needed someone to talk to, she could call or come by.  Paige fled her father not long after that, and went straight to Jody.  Then came Kaia.  She had a substance abuse problem due to suffering horrible night terrors most of her life.  She was taking caffeine pills to stay away because she was terrified to sleep.  She had no family, so Jody opened up her home and took her in.  She got the help she needed, went into therapy, and got onto a medication that helps with her night terrors. 

 

“Then she met Donna.  The pups had given her a purpose again, reminded her of how to love, and when Donna entered her life, she found that had even more love to give.  They’ve been together for about six years now.  The girls are all grown, all in college, but they help with the family business.  Paige repaired her relationship with her father too, but she sees Jody and Donna as her parents.”

 

Dean smiled as he listened to their story.  Theirs was a story of true love, and everyone deserved to have that.  It made him even more thankful to have Castiel in his life.

 

They talked as they ate but the buzz they both felt was hard to ignore.  It was difficult to make small talk when they knew they were leaving here to go and have sex in the woods.  Still, they did find things to discuss, like how long it would take to pack all of Dean’s things up to bring them to the house.  Castiel intended to order a moving truck in the morning, and to have all of Dean’s things brought over by next weekend.  When lunch was over, they took slices of pie to go and headed out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive out to the woods where Cas’ secret spot was hidden was filled with an unspoken excitement and nervousness.  When they reached the woods, Cas parked the car in a secluded spot in a copse of trees and they got out.

 

“So…”  Dean sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of pine and grass.  He could hear animals scurrying about.

 

“Now, we undress and shift.”  Castiel was already toeing off his shoes and placing them in the trunk along with his socks.  Dean pulled off his tee shirt, folding it and putting it in the trunk. He leaned down to untie his boots and once they were off his feet, he stripped his socks off and tucked them inside.  The boots went into the trunk and he watched with eager excitement as Cas stripped off the pants he’d been wearing and placed them in the trunk.  Dean couldn’t help but stare.  Castiel’s naked body was glorious.  The Alpha caught him staring and winked.

 

“You need to take those off.”  He gestured to Dean’s pants.  The Omega fumbled with his belt and once it was open, hurried to undo his zipper.  He cursed himself for wearing jeans today.

 

After shimmying out of his jeans, he tossed them in the trunk, along with his boxer briefs.  It was freeing being naked and out in the wild, like how their ancestors used to live.  His eyes drifted over to Castiel and he grinned when he saw his Alpha had already shifted.  Standing a few feet away was an enormous, black wolf.  Dean closed the trunk and did what nature intended; he shifted.

 

 _“You are beautiful in your wolf form,”_   Castiel circled him, pausing to lick at Dean’s ears before nuzzling against his jaw.  The Omega shook out his fur and nudged at his Alpha.

 

_“Lead the way, gorgeous.”_

 

Castiel snorted and took off running, weaving between trees and leaping over fallen logs, feeling his confidence increase every time his paws hit the earthen floor because his _mate_ was running with him.  Dean matched him, step for step, and soon they were coming to a clearing.  He slowed to a stop, his ears pricked as he listened.  Once or twice he’d seen shifters of other species here and he gave them the same respectful berth that they gave to him.  Today though, he was alone with his mate. 

 

 _“What?”_   Dean looked to his Alpha for guidance.  Castiel knew this area.  He didn’t.

 

 _“Just making sure we’re truly alone.  Sometimes other shifters come to enjoy the water and lounge in the grass, but there are none here today.”_   The Alpha stepped out of the tree line and into the field.  Dean followed.

 

_“This is a beautiful place.  I see why you come to run here.”_

_“Now we can run here together.”_ Castiel turned and nipped playfully at Dean’s flank before running off across the field.  The Omega raced after him, tackling him before he got more than a few yards away.

 

They chased one another, racing around and wrestling, enjoying the beautiful spring afternoon.  Eventually Castiel led him to the pool which was fed by a waterfall.  It was bigger than Dean had expected, but not huge.  He sniffed at the ground along the bank, smelling all of the animals that came to drink here.  When he looked up, his Alpha was splashing in the water, chasing off a pair of ducks who took to the sky as quickly as their wings could carry them.

 

The afternoon was getting warmer and Dean turned his face up towards the sun.  It felt good against his fur but he knew it would feel even better against his skin, so he shifted back and laid down along the side of the pond to watch his mate frolic in the water.  Castiel was trying and failing to catch frogs.  It was incredibly amusing.  When the Alpha realized his mate had shifted back, he made his way to the shore and climbed back out.  After shaking the water out of his fur, he padded over to where Dean was stretched out, soaking up the sun.

 

“You are _so_ beautiful.”  He shifted back and stretched out beside Dean.

 

“It’s peaceful here.  I was thinking about how easy life was for our ancestors.  They hunted, they played together, ate together, raised their pups together, and all they had to really do was protect their territory.  It makes me wonder why we ever left the safety of the forests.”  The Omega mused.  Castiel turned on his side, facing his mate, and propped his head up on his hand.

 

“It wasn’t that simple.  I know with my pack, territories were constantly being threatened.  Every time they’d settle in a new area, a bigger, more aggressive pack would come through and chase them off.  Food was scarce because of that.  When the villages began sprouting up, my ancestors settled down in one.  The pack began to thrive again and more options for mating popped up.  It helped keep the bloodlines healthy.  We’ve thrived ever since.” 

 

“Mmm, the Winchester pack stayed in the forests until about a hundred years ago.  I met my great-grandfather who was the first to come into the towns with the pack.  He was just a pup, but he remembered life in the forests and used to regale my brother and me with stories of what it was like.  He died when I was 16.  He was fascinating.  My grandfather would take us out to run in the woods where our pack used to roam.  It was exciting.  I miss how much fun that used to be.  He passed away too.  Now my dad…”

 

Sadness seemed into his scent, making the Alpha sit up and move closer.  His expression was one of concern, and it showed in his scent too.

 

“What about your father?” 

 

Dean blinked back the tears threatening to spill but they escaped anyway.  Castiel wiped them gently away.

 

“My dad, he has cancer.  He’s been in treatments since last year, and the tumors have shrunk, but he’s not going to be around long.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, Sam never said anything about cancer.  He told me your dad was sick and getting treatments, but he never said for what.  It was one of those topics he didn’t want to talk about, so I didn’t pry.” 

 

“Yeah, it was why he wanted us to get serious about finding our Alphas.  We’re the last of the Winchester pack, and he’s our Alpha.  If we weren’t mated before he died, we’d have to go into one of those homes for unbonded Omegas.  He was trying to prevent that.”  Dean explained.

 

“Those places are awful, but there are ways around them.  Had I not met you, or if you had decided I wasn’t the right mate for you, my father could have accepted you into the pack, and then _he’d_ have become your Alpha.  It would have then been his responsibility to help you find a mate.  Packs have been doing that for generations.  Not many people know about that law though.” 

 

Dean thought about that.  It made sense.  He knew Omegas without mates, some of whose parents had passed away.  They were in other states though, not here.  It didn’t matter though, he had Castiel now.  They’d bond and he’d have a new pack to welcome him.  He looked up at the Alpha to see the man looking out across the field.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Watching the bees,”  Castiel replied.  “They’re fascinating creatures.”

 

Dean smiled and reached up to touch the Alpha’s chest.  He was mostly dry after his playtime in the pond.  Castiel turned back to look at him and smiled.  For a moment they simply stayed as they were, looking deep into one another’s eyes.  Dean finally spoke up when he wanted more than just that.

 

“Kiss me?”

 

Castiel’s smile grew wider before he leaned down and did as requested.  They hadn’t done any kissing the night before, save for the one the Alpha stole during dinner, but now it as if the floodgates had been opened.  Dean’s arms wrapped around the Alpha’s middle, pulling the man down on top of him.  Castiel responded in like, leaning over him until they were pressed together, hip to shoulder, and kissed him deeper.  The scent of arousal curled around them in the air, followed by the smell of slick.  It pulled a deep, possessive growl from the Alpha that just turned Dean on even more.

 

“Cas, I need you,”  He whined as he thrust his hips up instinctively, desperate for any kind of friction and not finding any. Castiel slid a hand down his mate’s body, feeling the muscles jumping and twitching under his touch.  He scratched his nails lightly over Dean’s stomach before delving lower, brushing across the thatch of hair at his groin before wrapping a hand around his erection.  The soft whines and pleas his mate made were a bigger turn on than he’d expected, and his need to be inside Dean like _now_ was growing stronger by the minute.  He gave a few leisurely strokes to his Omega’s cock which earned him a frustrated growl and a ring of gold appearing around his green eyes.  His mate was more than just frustrated and didn’t want to be teased.  Well, he was about to burst himself, so he wasn’t up for much teasing.  Not this time, anyway.  Later, when they had the luxury of time, he’d spend hours exploring his mate’s body.  Right now though, the need to claim and mark Dean as his was too strong. 

 

He pushed his Omega’s legs open and moved between them.  There was still a ring of gold around Dean’s eyes, but there was no more frustration or anger in his scent.  It was pure desire, making his rain scent stronger until _he_ was the one that smelled like a thunderstorm.  His fingers dipped down, between his mate’s legs, dipping into the wetness there.  He coated his own cock with slick and pushed in.

 

Dean arched up into him, groaning loudly as he clung to his Alpha’s back.  Castiel slid back most of the way before thrusting in again.  There were so many sensations he was experiencing in that moment that it made thinking difficult.  Hi mate’s scent was so much stronger in the throes of passion, and it seemed to fill his every sense.  The tight heat surrounding him was amazing and it didn’t take long before he was thrusting faster, harder, and Dean’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, driving him in deeper.  He leaned down, capturing his mate’s plump lips in a searing kiss as he continued to pound into him.  His knot was already swelling and it was starting to catch only a few moments later.  He reached a hand down between them to take Dean in hand again, stroking him hard and fast, in rhythm with his thrusts. 

 

When Dean came, it was with a shout, his back arching up off the soft earth even as he clenched tight around his Alpha’s cock.  Castiel gave one last thrust in, and his knot caught, tieing them together.  He came harder than he thought he’d ever done in his life.  His mate whined beneath him and tilted his head to the side, offering up his neck for claiming.  This was the moment they’d both been waiting for.  He leaned down, running his tongue along his Omega’s shoulder until he found the exact right spot.  With his fangs bared, he clamped down.  Dean screamed and clenched down on his knot, squeezing another orgasm out of him.  Carefully, he withdrew his fangs and took a few tender minutes to clean the wound on his mate’s shoulder.

 

No more thinking of Dean as his soon to be mate, now they were actually mated, tied together for the rest of their lives.  The thought made him incredibly happy.  He nuzzled against the new mark on Dean’s shoulder before placing a tender kiss on it.  His inner wolf was so proud in that moment that he wanted to howl.  He figured why not and pushed up enough to tip his head back and let out a howl of pride, of happiness, of being mated to his perfect Omega.  Dean chuckled and ran his fingertips down his Alpha’s arms.

 

“Not happy, are you.”  He teased.

 

“I’m very happy.  This may be my happiness moment yet.”  Castiel leaned down on his elbows, so he was hovering over his mate and kissed him.  “I want you moved in completely, all of your stuff at the house before your heat hits.”

 

“Then we better pack fast.  It feels like it’s going to come early, probably because I’ve found my Alpha, so my body is gearing up to get ready for pups.” 

 

“We need to do some arranging then.  I have too much furniture in the living room currently, because my mother insisted I purchase the _entire_ set from the furniture store.  Even though until now, I was living alone, and the only person that ever really came to visit me was Gabe.  But the rest of the rooms are mostly empty, except the kitchen.”  Castiel wondered how much stuff Dean had, and how they could fit it all in.

 

“Well, I won’t be able to be away from you after this, and frankly, I don’t want to, so we’ll go back to your house tonight and I’ll see just how much stuff you have, and what I actually need to bring from my apartment.”  Dean felt incredibly content in that moment.  Sex had always been pleasurable, but not _this_ level of pleasurable. He didn’t know if it was because he’d just had sex with an Alpha or because this was _his_ Alpha.  It wasn’t something he cared to think too deeply on. 

 

“Our house, sweetheart.  Not mine.”  Castiel nuzzled against his throat, careful to avoid bumping the mating bite too much, lest he make it bleed again.

 

“Our house.  I like that.”  Dean smiled.  His Alpha kissed him again, and in that moment he felt nothing but contentment, and love.  He’d never thought it possible to fall in love so fast, but Castiel was special.  This was the beginning of _their_ happily ever after, and he was looking forward to every moment of it.


	3. Chapter 3

After rinsing off in the pond, they had another vigorous round of sex that was even more enjoyable than the first.  They rinsed off one more time and then shifted, running around the field again before heading back to the car and changing back into their clothes.

 

The ride to Dean’s apartment was not terribly long and once they were inside, the Alpha took his time surveying everything his mate currently owned.

 

“Did Sam leave everything when he moved in with my brother?”

 

“Pretty much.  Gabe had a lot of stuff, he said, and there wasn’t much that he needed to bring.  I think he wanted to make sure I would have everything I would need once he was gone.  He felt guilty leaving me to move in with his mate.”  Dean started down the hall and Castiel followed.  He led his mate into his bedroom and leaned back against the open door, letting the Alpha take in everything he owned. 

 

“I like your style.”  Castiel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 

 

“Is your bed memory foam?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, it’s not.”  

 

“Mmm, I like my memory foam.”  Dean grinned and pushed him back towards the bed until he fell down on it.  The Alpha returned his grin.

 

“It is rather comfortable.  I think it would be better with you in it.”

 

He was quick, grabbing the Omega around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed with him.  They laid side by side sharing kisses until Dean’s stomach growled.

 

“It’s getting late, you’re hungry.  I promised to take care of you and that’s exactly what I intend to do.  The first step in that is feeding you.”  Castiel got up and offered a hand to his mate, helping him up from the bed.

 

“If I’m going to spend my first night at _our_ house,”  Dean felt his stomach do a flip.  “Then I need to pack a back so I’m not running around naked, but also so I have what I need for work when I go back.  Dad basically told me I better not come back for at least three days.  I know you have to still work, but I can pack and move stuff over there while I’m off.”

 

“I do have to go in tomorrow, I’m due in court at nine, but I will see what I can do to rearrange my schedule.  I want to be home during your heats, so if I know when those are, I can plan accordingly.”  Castiel watched as Dean pulled a duffle bag out of the closet and then proceeded to pull clothes from the dresser to put into it.  The Alpha pitched in, finding another two bags to fill with the rest of Dean’s clothes from the dresser.  Over the next few weeks he would have to remember to get boxes and bring them over here.  Tomorrow though, he planned to bring Dean’s bed to the house.  He wanted his Omega to be comfortable and while his bed was a pillow top, this mattress was much more comfortable.

 

After grabbing his razor, shampoo, and soap, Dean led his mate back out of the apartment.  They loaded the bags into the trunk of Dean’s car, and he followed Castiel over to the house.

 

There was a two car garage but since Castiel owned two cars, Dean had to park in the driveway until the Alpha could pull his hybrid out to make room.

 

“Your classic should go in the garage.  I drive the more fuel efficient car to work, but as Sam pointed out, it’s not comfortable for people over six feet.  I’m actually thinking of trading it in and getting something with more leg room, but still fuel efficient.  I drive a lot for work and well, this car is easier to fit into parking spaces than my Olds.”  Castiel explained as they took Dean’s bags out of the trunk of the Impala and headed into the house.

 

“I don’t like the hybrids, but I understand the logic behind them.  Sam has an energy efficient car.  I think it’s part electric or something, but he can’t go far in it because not many places have a plug in for those cars yet.  It’s really good on gas and rides smooth, I’ll give it that, but I’ve also had to rescue him more than a few times after it died somewhere.”  Dean looked around the kitchen they had just walked in to and nodded approvingly.  “This is fantastic.  I can definitely cook in here.”

 

Castiel felt proud, even if it was just the kitchen his mate approved of.  He still had to show him the rest of the rooms.  They moved into the living room and he watched as Dean’s eyes roved over everything.

 

“This is a lot of furniture.  It sort of feels cluttered.”

 

“Right?  My mom argued me on it though, saying it’s homey, or something nutty like that.”  Castiel didn’t see the need for two couches and two armchairs.

 

“Well, let me see the rest of the rooms.  I’m betting we could move a few pieces out of the living room later and open the space back up.” 

 

Castiel took him upstairs first so they could deposit the bags in the bedroom, and he chewed nervously at his lower lip as he watched Dean assess what would essentially be their den.  His Omega walked around the room, looking at everything before stopping at the bed.  He pressed down on the mattress a few times before sitting on it.

 

“This isn’t as comfortable as mine.”

 

“I thought that too.  I’m planning to bring your bed tomorrow.  I’ll rent a UHaul truck, maybe have Gabe or my brother in law Jake pick it up and meet me here when I get home.  Then I can run and get it while you decide where to put this bed.  There are three other bedrooms.”  Castiel said.

 

“This is a four bedroom house?”  Dean smiled.  There would be room for pups.  He liked that.

 

“Yes, and two rooms on the first floor that could be bedrooms as well.  I think one was a parlor, the other a sitting room, or something like that.  I’m not sure what the difference is.  I think one was for entertaining guests while the other was for the family, or at least if I remember correctly, that’s what the realtor told me.  This is an old Victorian.  There are a lot of rooms.”

 

He took Dean by the hand and led him to the back door off the kitchen and together they stepped out onto the deck. 

 

“Holy… _wow_!”  Dean’s eyes were wide as he took in the yard.  “How many acres is this?”

 

“Enclosed?  Five.  Beyond the fence, another ten.  I bought the adjacent plot.  All of these houses in the area have large yards, but I saw the opportunity to own more land if I bought this place, so…I did.  There’s another 25 for sale and I’m negotiating its purchase currently.”  Castiel watched as his mate went down the stairs and walked along the flower beds under the kitchen windows.

 

“This is beautiful, Cas.  Did you put all of these in?”  He motioned towards the herb garden and what looked like tomato plants.

 

“I did.  There were no garden beds at all when I moved in, just these ugly, half dead bushes.  They had some kind of disease and weren’t salvageable, so I pulled them out and then spent the better part of my first spring and summer working out here, turning over the dirt, designing the different beds, and planting things.  I got my hands on some award winning roses and planted them along the back fence.  I paid a company to come and put a water line out there so I can water them without having to invest in a bunch of 100 foot hoses.”  Castiel chuckled.

 

“So those are all roses back there?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Most of them, yes.  I also have berry bushes, lilac, and several other things all around the yard.”

 

“We could totally put a pool out here.”  Dean smiled as his Alpha came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“I have considered putting one in, but they require a lot of maintenance, and I’d mostly be swimming alone.  If you want one though, we’ll get one.”

 

“I think I’d like one, but I want one with the top that slides across the top so when we have pups, they don’t fall in.  Then the only way they can be out here is if we’re out here with them.”  Dean sighed with contentment.  He’d never been this happy in his life.

 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.”  Castiel promised.  Yep, this was absolutely the happiest Dean had ever been.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Castiel moved mountains to have everything from the apartment moved over to the house, and then they had to do some rearranging.  Weekdays were spent working and then going for run followed by making love.  Weekends were spent organizing, rearranging, and packing up what they didn’t need from the apartment to donate.  The second couch was moved into the parlor, along with two of the four end tables from the living room while Castiel’s bed was moved into one of the empty bedrooms, having been replaced by Dean’s memory foam one.

 

It was a Tuesday, two weeks after moving in when Dean’s heat hit.  Castiel had planned for it and cleared his schedule, handing off two cases set to go to court to one of the young lawyers that worked for him.  With no worries about work, he settled in with his mate to ride out their first heat together. 

 

Heat sex, as it turned out, was much more intense, and extremely enjoyable, until the last day when Dean was so sore just the thought of getting knotted again made him curl up in a ball and force himself to ride out the last few waves on his own.  Castiel was sore too, and though he tried to hide it from his mate, Dean could see where the skin had torn just under the glans.  He refused to hurt his Alpha just to sate his own biological needs.  Thankfully there were only a few more waves before it was over and he was left weak and feeling incredibly drained in their bed, unable to move.  He had dozed off at some point but was startled awake when he felt his mate scoop him up into his arms.

 

“What?  What’s going on?”  His words slurred as he tried to wake up fully.

 

“I ran you a warm bath.  You need it for your aching muscles, and to clean up.”  Castiel replied as he carried him into the bathroom.  The clawfoot tub in here was original to the house and Dean was in love with it.  He stepped into the tub and lowered himself down first before settling his Omega in the water as well.  Dean sighed as the water washed over him, and he leaned back against his Alpha who had settled in behind him.  The tub was a tight fit for them both but at Castiel’s suggestion that they replace it with something larger, Dean had staunchly refused. 

 

“This feels amazing.  I don’t think there’s a part of my body that doesn’t hurt.”  Dean groaned and leaned back against his mate’s shoulder.  Castiel picked up the washcloth he’d set aside for this bath and a bar of the organic soap he insisted on both of them using _(it’s better for the environment, Dean, it lacks all of the nasty chemicals in commercially produced soaps and body washes)_ , and lathered it up.  Slowly he washed his mate’s body, taking his time and massaging out the knots in his shoulders and upper back.  He enjoyed pampering his mate and he felt lucky that Dean liked _being_ pampered.  The best part of all was that his Omega believed in pampering him in return.  There was not a single doubt in his mind that he was in love with Dean.

 

After Dean’s insistence that he get to wash Castiel in return, they made their way back into the bedroom.  Dean sat down in the wingback chair his mate had bought for him and watched the world beyond the window while the Alpha changed out the sheets for clean ones.  He hadn’t noticed his mate leave to put the dirty ones in the washer but when he returned, Dean smiled lovingly at him.

 

“Come, join me in bed.”  Castiel folded down the thin comforter they were using for the summer months and sat down.  Dean grimaced as he stood up, his body still protesting any and all movement, and made his way over to the bed.  He stretched out beside his mate and turned so he could snuggle up against him.

 

“Next Sunday is lunch with my dad.  He’s going to be happy knowing we’re mated.”  Dean tilted his head back a bit so he could see his Alpha’s face.  Castiel smiled and kissed him.

 

“How has he been feeling?”

 

“The tumors are shrinking but he has to have another surgery.  They found spots on his liver this time.  It had spread by the time he caught it but his prognosis is much better than it was in the beginning.  They didn’t think he would make it even a year, but he’s beating the odds.  I swear he’s sticking around to see his grandpups.”

 

“Gabe says Sam caught on the first heat before they got married because they had avoided getting pregnant before they had the wedding planned.  Sam didn’t want to be big as a house when he walked down the aisle, or so my brother tells me.  Do you think we were that lucky?  To catch on your first heat as a mated couple?”  Castiel asked.

 

“I think…yeah, the chances are really good.  It’s still surreal that I’m in a place now where I can legit think about having pups.  Now that I have you, I am feeling that biological pull, and…I don’t want to fight it anymore.  I _want_ pups.  I want to grow our pack, raise up the future Alphas that will lead it.  Are you ready if we did?”

 

“I am definitely ready.”  Castiel worried that they had been reckless, planning for pups when they hadn’t even gotten married yet.  Heck, he hadn’t even gotten the chance to propose yet!  He knew how Gabe had done it, the same way members of their pack had done it for generations; in front of the Omega’s Alpha parent, where permission could be asked.  It was tradition, and he intended to follow it.

 

He had a ring picked out for Dean already, one he knew his mate would be comfortable wearing at work.  Come next Sunday, he’d ask John for Dean’s hand, and frankly he was excited about it.  Once Dean said yes, and he knew his mate would, they could begin the planning for the actual wedding.  If Dean _was_ pregnant after this, they’d have to move quickly, marrying before the summer was over, otherwise they’d have to wait until their pup had arrived.  He didn’t really want to wait that long.


	4. Chapter 4

They gave it another two days before they both felt well enough to return to work, and before they could blink, the family lunch weekend had arrived.  Sunday afternoon John texted to tell them to meet him at The Roadhouse.

 

When they arrived, they found that Sam and Gabe were already there, though John was apparently running late.  They had opted for one of the larger tables instead of a booth, so everyone could have a comfortable seat.  Dean couldn’t help but notice just how big his brother already was.

 

“How many you got growing in there, Sammy?  Looks like an entire litter.”  He teased.  Sam flipped him off, even as he grinned.

 

“There’s only one in here, smart ass.”

 

Dean sat down in the seat closest to his brother and looked up at him.

 

“You can touch.”  Sam chuckled.  Dean didn’t have to be told twice.  He placed both hands on his brother’s belly, feeling the firmness there that indicated the newest member of their pack was growing there. 

 

His brother smelled sweeter, and it almost washed out his Alpha’s scent altogether.  He knew that was the pup’s scent mingling with its parents.  It was wonderful.

 

“Do you still shift?”  He asked.

 

“Yep, whenever we get the chance.”  Gabe replied.  Dean smiled as he pulled his brother into a hug.

 

“We should run together, as a pack.”

 

“I’d like that,”  Sam hugged him back tightly.  “I’d like that very much.”

 

They all ended up chatting about work until John finally arrived.  He grinned wide when he saw the mating bite peeking out from the above the collar of Dean’s tee shirt, and after hugging and scenting both of his boys, he sat down in the empty seat to Castiel’s right.  It put him smack between both of the other Alphas.

 

“How are you liking being bonded?”  He asked, turning his chocolate brown eyes on Dean.  His son smiled and reached over to take Castiel’s hand.

 

“It’s pretty awesome.  We fit together like we’ve always belonged with one another.  We’re still unpacking, donating extra stuff, and doing some rearranging, but the house…it already feels like home to me.  I love it there.”

 

Castiel kissed him softly on the cheek, smiling when he saw the blush that rose up on his mate’s face.  It made his freckles stand out even more.

 

“Good!  I’m happy for you boys.  I can’t wait to come see your house.”  John said.

 

“We can run there too,”  Dean glanced at his mate who nodded in agreement.  “There’s lots of room for it, and Cas is in negotiations to buy more land.  It will be our pack lands.  Part of it is open fields, part of it is wooded.  We have 15 acres right now, but soon we’ll have 40.  I even talked to the broker myself and there’s more land for sale, another 100 acres.  I told him to give me a good price and I’d think about buying it.”

 

“Wow, almost 200 acres?”  Sam was in awe.  “That’s…”

 

“Awesome?  I know.  We could build another house on the land and you and Gabe could be closer.”  Dean looked nervously at Gabe who seemed to be considering it.  He liked the Alpha but he didn’t know how he’d feel about that.

 

“Cassie’s place _is_ closer to the department.  Lots of awesome land there to run and hunt.  Our pups would be safe.” 

 

Dean grinned excitedly and looked at his own mate who was smiling ear to ear.

 

“They thought about building more houses, but no wolf wants that.  We’re pack animals, we want to live close to one another, and have room to run.  It’s why the houses are as big as they are in my area, because 200 years ago, an entire pack would share their living space and run together in the open land.  In more modern times, packs still stay close, but Alphas take their mates and establish their own dens, which led to a building boom around the turn of the century.  We’re starting to return to the way pack life used to be, and I’m glad.”  Castiel explained.

 

“I know I like having my boys so close.  I’d have kept them at home with me until they were mated except they wanted some space.  I rented them the apartment, but it was still close enough to me that I felt comfortable with them being out of my house.  I miss them, every day.”  John confessed.

 

“You’re all alone there in your house.  Would…you like to come and stay with Dean and me?  We have plenty of room.”  Castiel offered.  He could smell the surprise on his mate, which quickly turned to joy.  John studied him for a moment.

 

“I would like to be close to my boys, but that house, it’s where Mary and I were mated, and where we raised our boys.  It would be hard to give it up.”

 

“It’s a house, dad.  A house doesn’t make a family, the people in it do.”  Sam said.  John smiled softly.

 

“You’re right.  It would put me closer to my grandpups too if you two build a house on the land.  I’d be right in the center, spoiling them all.”

 

Dean’s heart was threatening to burst with happiness, and with love for his family.  His dad was talking long term, and they’d all be together.

 

“My parents live across the street, and the nearest house to us on our side is where my sister Hannah and her mate live.  The house on the other side of her is my sister Hael.  Gabe’s the only one that hasn’t moved back.”  Castiel brought his hand up to brush through his mate’s hair.  He smiled when he heard a contented rumble in his Omega’s chest come bubbling up.

 

“So, Cassie, did you pop the question yet?”  Gabe asked.  Rather than be irritated with his brother, Castiel took it as an opportunity to do what he’d planned to do today. 

 

“No, I did not.  As per our pack tradition, we must ask the Alpha parent for permission first.”  He said, arching an eyebrow at his brother who simply smirked.  Turning his blue eyes on John, he found the Alpha looking back expectantly.

 

“John, may I have your blessing to marry Dean?”

 

“Of course.  I’ve been waiting for you to ask.  How long ago did you two mate?”

 

It was Castiel that blushed this time, his face reddening even more when his mate started laughing.

 

“The day after the wedding.”

 

“Called it.”  Gabe high fived his own mate which had everyone at the table laughing.  Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, pulling his hand away so he could reach into his pocket and pull out the small box in there.

 

“You sure got a ring fast.”  Gabe teased.  Castiel flipped his brother off before sliding off his chair and kneeling in front of his mate.

 

“Dean, it would be my honor if you would marry me.  I love you, darling, and yes, I got this ring fast, but I had it special made just for you.  Will you marry me?”

 

Dean grabbed his face and kissed him.  “Of course, I’ll marry you!  I love you too, babe.”

 

Castiel was grinning so wide every tooth in his mouth was showing as he opened the box to reveal the ring inside.  Dean’s eyes widened when he saw what was engraved there.

 

“Are those…is that… _us_?”

 

“It is.  In wolf form.  I found a talented artist who designed the ring.  I paid extra to have it completed by today.”  Castiel took his mate’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger.  Dean held it up to study the engraving.  Two wolves running, only one eye visible for each.  Where the eye for the Alpha wolf would be, there was a small sapphire.  For the Omega, an emerald.  There were diamonds where the flowers would be under their feet.  It was…the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Let me see.”  John pulled his readers out of his shirt breast pocket and slid them onto his nose.  Dean held his hand out and while his dad looked at the ring now sitting on his finger, he shared sweet kisses with his Alpha.

 

“That’s nice, I like that you incorporated your wolf forms.  That’s important.  Some people don’t even shift, they stay in their human form and deny that side of themselves.  It’s a travesty.  We’ve always shifted, always run.  It’s who we are.  I couldn’t imagine denying my inner wolf.”  John let go of his son’s hand and Dean sat back in his seat, though he leaned closer to his mate as Castiel wrapped his arm around his shoulders again.

 

“I want to see too.”  Sam grabbed his brother’s hand and studied the ring.  “Wow, that’s really nice.  Suits you, Dean.”

 

“Cas figured me out pretty quick.  I’m lucky to have him.” 

 

“Where’s our server?”  John looked around, realizing the place was busier than he expected.

 

“Here comes Jo.”  Dean pointed his cousin out as she hurried over to their table.

 

“Hey, guys, sorry, we’re short staffed today, we have four people out with some sort of wolf flu.  They caught it while shifted and they’re really sick.  It’s down to me, mom, Ash, Benny, and the new guy, Garth.  He’s…”

 

All heads turned when the sound of dishes crashing to the floor rang out through the room.

 

“Clumsy.”  She winced.  “He’s a bit overwhelmed.  Heck, we all are.”

 

“How about I help serve behind the bar?  I have a bartending license, served at a night club when I was in college.”  Gabe offered.

 

“Really?”  She lit up at the offer.

 

“Sure.  I’ll go help Benny now.”  Gabe kissed Sam on the cheek before standing up to head behind the bar.

 

“Need more help?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, we should be good.  The lunch rush comes after church and it should be slowing down in the next half hour.  Benny can help me serve now if Gabe’s going to serve drinks.”  She patted his shoulder before whipping out her pad of paper and pen.  “Now, what can I get you guys?”

 

She took their orders and scurried back to the kitchen.  Dean looked over at where Garth was still trying to clean up the mess he’d made on the floor. 

 

“I’m going to help him.  I used to serve here when I was in high school and he’s not balancing the trays right.  I’m going to show him how to stack the dishes so he doesn’t drop another one.”

 

He got up and went to help Garth.  Sam sighed and leaned back in his seat, his hand absently rubbing at his swollen belly.  Castiel smiled fondly watching him.

 

“How are you feeling?  Has the morning sickness passed?”

 

“Yes, a few weeks back, actually.  It feels like I’m getting bigger every night.”  Sam laughed.

 

“You are, but not as quickly as you think.”  John chuckled.  “I think you’re going to have a pretty big pup though.”

 

Sam groaned.  “That’s what I was afraid of.  I was hoping…”  He bit down on his lower lip and glanced over at his mate who was busy mixing drinks at that moment.

 

“You were hoping it would take after its Alpha parent?”  Castiel asked, grinning wide when he saw how hard the Omega blushed.

 

“I was, actually.  He told me he was a pretty small pup when he was born.”

 

“We all were pretty normal size, around six or seven pounds.”  Castiel said.

 

“Sammy here was almost ten pounds.  Dean was seven.”  John said, joining in on the conversation.  Castiel sucked in air as he grimaced.

 

“I feel bad for your mother, pushing you out.”

 

“Gee, thanks.”  Sam said dryly.  Both Alphas laughed. 

 

“You’re going to be fine, Sam.”  His father assured him.  “Think of it this way, your mother was what, 5’5?  5’6?  And she pushed your big butt out with almost no issues.  You can do this.”

 

Sam sighed again.  “I suppose maybe I’m worrying too much this early on.  It’s going to be a long five months until she’s here.”

 

“She?”  John asked, smiling.  Sam nodded. 

 

“We were going to tell you today but yeah, we’re having a little girl.”

 

“A girl…”  John blinked and tears began spilling down his cheeks.  “A girl.”

 

“I’m happy for you both,”  Castiel slid over into Dean’s chair and pulled his brother in law into a hug.  “I can’t wait to meet her and get the chance to bond with her.  She’s already very loved.”

 

“Thank you.”  Sam swallowed against the lump in his throat and hugged the Alpha tighter.  “I never thought I’d get this, a family of my own, and a new pack.  I’m so excited for her arrival.”

 

Castiel sat back, still smiling happily.  “Have you started picking out names?”

 

“We have, but so far, we can’t agree on any of them.”  The Omega laughed.  “I like Sara, he hates it and wants to name her Eleanor.”

 

“Eleanor was our grandmother’s name.”  Castiel said.  “It’s…a little outdated, but still pretty.”

 

“He told me.  He’s insistent that we choose a family name.” 

 

“What about Mary?”  John suggested.  “You could name her Mary Eleanor.  Then you’re honoring both sides of the family.”

 

Sam considered that for a second before breaking out in a happy smile.  “I like that.”

 

“Like what?”  Dean asked as he sat down in Castiel’s seat.

 

“Gabe and I have been discussing names for our pup.  We’re having a little girl.”  Sam replied.  His brother’s eyes instantly became misty as he broke out in a happy grin.

 

“A girl?  Really?”

 

“Yep.” 

 

Sam caught him up on the conversation he’d just had with their dad and Castiel about names, and Dean agreed wholeheartedly with naming her Mary Eleanor.

 

“It’s classic and pretty.  If he vetoes it, maybe we’ll use it.” 

 

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up as he turned to look at his mate.  “We don’t even know if you’re pregnant and you want to start picking names?” 

 

His Omega blushed and shrugged.  “I just thought…it’s a nice name.”

 

The Alpha turned around in his chair so he was facing Dean and gently took the man’s face between his hands.  “Honey, if you want to pick names now, I’m ok with that.  We’ll be prepared for when we have pups of our own.  Mary Eleanor is a beautiful name, but it’s only fair that our brothers get the first choice in using it since they’re having their pup first.”

 

Dean’s shoulders sagged and he nodded in acceptance.  “Yeah, I know, I get it.”

 

Castiel pulled him into a hug, tilting his head to encourage his mate to scent him.  Dean let himself get lost in the smell of thunderstorms, ozone, and the fresh summer day scent that he’d added to his mate’s amazing smell. 

 

“We’ll be there soon enough, sweetheart.  Who knows, we might already be.”

 

“How long has it been?  Since your last heat, I mean.”  Sam asked.

 

“It ended two weeks ago.”  Dean replied as he sat back again.

 

“Another two weeks and your Alpha should start picking up on the subtle changes in your scent, even before you start getting morning sickness.  You can double check with a pregnancy test at the point.  Technically there are ones that can tell now if you’re pregnant, but they’re really accurate if you wait another couple of weeks.”

 

Dean looked at his mate who smiled as he arched an eyebrow.  He knew _exactly_ what his Alpha was thinking.  They were stopping on their way home to get one of those tests.  He grinned right back.  It was awesome having a mate on the exact same page as him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jo had been right.  While it had taken a bit longer to get their food than normal, the place had pretty much emptied out after the post church rush.  It allowed Gabe the chance to come join his family where Sam told him the name suggestion John had given.  He loved it, and so their pup was named. 

 

After a wonderful afternoon with everyone, Castiel and Dean excused themselves to start heading home.  The Alpha had a case he needed to review for court Monday morning and Dean had cooking to do to make sure he and his mate had lunch for the week.  Before that, they stopped at the nearest pharmacy and headed inside to pick up that pregnancy test.

 

While Dean read the labels, trying to determine which ones could tell as early as two weeks in, Castiel Googled the different brands to see which one had the highest rate of accuracy.  It turned out to be the priciest one on the shelf but they didn’t care.  If it gave them an answer, they’d pay the price happily.  Just in case, the Alpha grabbed two.

 

“What’s with the second one?”  Dean asked after they’d checked out and were back driving to the house.

 

“I thought that if today’s comes out negative, Sam has a point about the accuracy increasing in two weeks.  So, if this one says we’re not pregnant, it doesn’t necessarily mean we’re not.  Your HCG levels might just not be high enough yet for the test to register them, so in two weeks, we test again.  If we’re still not, fine, we’ll try again at your next heat.  It’s not the end of the world.”  The Alpha reached over to take his mate’s hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“Good thinking.  I hope this one gives us the answer we want though, so you can return the other one.”

 

Castiel smiled, though his eyes remained on the road.  “I hope we do have to return it.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

At home the Alpha paced in their bedroom, his inner wolf itching to show itself as his anxiety continued to grow.  Dean had closed himself in the bathroom ten minutes ago, wanting to pee on the little stick and wait for the result by himself so he could surprise Castiel if it turned out to be positive.  It felt like the longest wait in the world.

 

When the door finally opened, his Omega’s face was turned downward, his green eyes looking at the little stick he held in his hand.  Castiel scented the air, trying to determine if his mate was happy or upset.  The smell of sunflowers hit him hard and he dared to smile.

 

“We’re pregnant?”

 

Dean looked up, tears spilling down his cheeks as he smiled back.  “Yeah, babe, we’re pregnant.”  He held the stick out so Castiel could see the little plus sign.  It was faint, but definitely a plus sign.

 

“I think we should wait the two weeks, use the other test and if that plus sign is solid, we make you a doctor’s appointment.  They’ll of course make you take another test, but then we’ll have an official diagnosis.  I’m so happy right now though!”  He grabbed his mate and spun him around before kissing him soundly.

 

“We’re going to be parents, Cas, we’re growing the pack.  Our pups will grow up with Sammy’s, with Hael’s, with Hannah’s and Rachel’s.  I’m so freaking excited!  Dad will be thrilled!”  Dean wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck and kissed him. 

 

“We need to hurry up with the wedding.  I want you to have the same opportunity your brother did to have your father walk you down the aisle.  I’ll call my father now and see what date can be opened up in the next few months.”  Castiel kissed him one more time before pulling away to grab his phone where he’d left it on the nightstand.  While Dean stored the pregnancy test in a baggie and tucked it in his sock drawer (he thought it might be cool to do one of those pregnancy reveals for his dad by putting it in a gift box and presenting it to his dad at their next Sunday lunch), the Alpha called Charles to see about booking the church.

 

“Good news, my dad says the first Saturday in August is available.  Simon will officiate again.  Better figure out your wedding party.  You already know mine,”  The Alpha laughed.  Dean had stripped down to his boxer briefs and his tee shirt while he’d been on the phone and he couldn’t help but place a hand against his Omega’s belly. It was much too soon to expect anything to be different, but he was still incredibly excited knowing he would soon be a father. 

 

“August is good.  It’ll be warm though.”  Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully.  “I wonder if I’ll be showing by then.”

 

“Likely no more than your brother was at his wedding.  I need to select a wedding band!  I concentrated so much on the engagement ring that I plum forgot about the wedding ring!”  Castiel grabbed his phone again to make one more call.  His mate knelt down on the bed beside him and listened as he called the jeweler and left a message.

 

“They’re closed already for the day.”  Castiel explained.

 

“Not surprised, it is Sunday after all.”

 

“It’s still early.  Do you want to get started on the cooking now?  I’ll pitch in and help.”  The Alpha offered.

 

“I would very much appreciate that.  We’ll get done much faster that way.”  Dean slid off the bed and held out his hand.  His Alpha took it and let his mate pull him to his feet.

 

“Are you going to call Sam and tell him?”

 

“Not just yet.  I’d like this to be _our_ news, at least for another few weeks, until we have 100% proof.”  Dean explained.

 

“Good idea.”

 

“I have them every now and then.”  The Omega joked.  His mate laughed as they headed down to the kitchen.

 

“I think…I want lasagna for dinner.  We can have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful.”  Dean agreed.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The next two weeks were absolute torture and Dean had to fight the urge to stop and buy more pregnancy tests before the time was up.  Two days before they were planning to retest with the second one, the Omega woke up in the middle of the night feeling like he might throw up.  He raced to the bathroom, barely making it in time.  He hadn’t been quick enough to lift the seat up and he grimaced as he heaved into the bowl and the remains of their chicken masala dinner made a repeat appearance, both in the bowl _and_ on the seat.  Gross.

 

“Dean?  Sweetheart, are you sick?”

 

Dean groaned and laid his cheek against the seat, glad his mate had just cleaned the toilet the day before.

 

“I felt fine when we went to bed, but I had a dream about throwing up, and then I woke up really needing to.  I barely made it in here in time.  I still made a mess.”  He whined.  Castiel crouched down beside him and placed a hand against his mate’s forehead, and then his back.

 

“You’re not running a fever.  That’s good.  This _could_ be morning sickness.”

 

“Should I take the test now?”  Dean asked.  His mate shrugged and then nodded.

 

“It’s only two days, why not?”

 

He helped Dean to his feet and instructed him to sit on the edge of the tub while he cleaned the toilet up.  Dean was pale, something he never was, and there were dark circles under his eyes.  He’d noticed them on his Omega at dinner but just thought Dean was working too hard and not getting enough sleep.

 

Once the toilet was clean, he fished the unused pregnancy test out of the medicine cabinet and took it out of the box.  This time he waited in the room, not wanting to miss the moment the white oval filled with a solid plus sign.  He firmly believed it would.  While they waited he put toothpaste on his mate’s brush and handed it over when Dean headed to the sink to get some water to drink.  The Omega scrubbed away the taste of vomit while Castiel held a staring match with the little plastic stick, willing it by sheer force of his mind to reveal its answer faster.  It didn’t work and the test continued taking its sweet time.

 

It only took five minutes for the test.  The first one had taken Dean longer because he’d taken his time to read the instructions, and peeing on a stick had proven to be harder than he’d expected.  This time though, he knew what he was doing, and when the five minutes were up, he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to look.  There sat a bright pink plus sign.

 

They were pregnant.

 

“We’re having a pup,”  He was numb with shock.  This was real.  It wasn’t a maybe anymore. 

 

“We’re having a pup.”  Castiel turned around and pulled him into a hug.

 

“This means our pup should be due…”  Dean was counting the months left.  Eight long ones.  “End of March?”

 

“Sounds right.  A spring pup.  I bet he or she is here just in time for Easter.  My dad will love announcing the birth on Easter Sunday.”  Castiel grinned.  Dean started to smile, until his stomach did another flip, making him queasy all over again.  He grimaced and pressed a hand to his mouth, willing himself not to throw up again.

 

“Ok, I’m going to make you some tea with ginger, and you’re going to drink it because it will help calm your stomach.”  The Alpha decided.

 

“Yeah, anything that will help.  I’m staying here.”  Dean sat down again on the edge of the tub while Castiel hurried down to the kitchen.

 

While the water boiled, he Googled obstetricians in the area, focusing on ones that were Omega specialists.  He compiled three and then placed a call to Dean’s primary to see if they could get a referral to one of them.  Being that it was the middle of the night, something he forgot until he got the office’s voicemail, he ended up leaving a message, explaining what was going on.  They’d call back in a few hours and he’d know if they could get the appointment or not.

 

The kettle came to a boil and he moved as quickly as he could to prepare the tea.  He decided to fill an entire thermos with tea and carry an empty mug back upstairs, so his mate would have more tea later to soothe his stomach.

 

“Dean?”  He called out as he entered the bedroom.

 

“In here still. I threw up again.”  Dean sounded miserable. 

 

“Here, I have tea.  Castiel set the mug on the bathroom sink and filled it from the thermos.  He carried it over to his Omega and crouched down beside him where he was now sitting on the floor, half hanging over the toilet.  Dean forced himself to sit up enough to accept it.

 

“I don’t know if I can go through nine whole months of this.”  He whined.  Castiel chuckled and ran his fingers through his mate’s hair.

 

“It’s not nine months long.  You’re already a month in, and morning sickness usually passes within the first three or so months.  I will do everything I possibly can to help keep your stomach calm.”

 

Dean smiled weakly before taking a sip.  “You added honey, didn’t you.”

 

“I did.  Do you think you can get back to the bedroom?” 

 

Castiel helped him up and wrapped an arm around his waist as he guided Dean back to the bed.

 

“I forgot to brush my teeth again.”  The Omega whined.

 

“Honey, I’ll bring a bowl and your toothbrush to you.  First, let me set up the garbage can next to the bed.”

 

Dean watched as his mate fluffed the pillows up so he could lean back on them, and then lovingly tucked him in.

 

“Are you planning to spoil me through this entire pregnancy?”  He asked, smiling playfully.  Castiel grinned as he retrieved the thermos and the bathroom garbage can, complete with a fresh bag in it and set them beside the bed.

 

“Darling, I plan to spoil you for your entire life, but right now, you need extra care.  If I become annoying, just tell me, I don’t want to overstep.”  He kissed his Omega on the forehead before going to get the bowl, toothbrush, and toothpaste.  Those were placed on the nightstand beside the thermos of tea. 

 

“You’re perfect, Cas.  I love everything you do for me, but if I get annoyed, trust me, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

While the Alpha crawled back into the bed, Dean brushed his teeth.  His stomach was starting to settle finally and he wasn’t sure if that was because of the tea or just that it was naturally calming down.  He didn’t care as long as he got some sleep. 

 

After finishing his tea he set the cup aside and snuggled back down under the covers.  A few seconds later his mate was wrapping him up in his arms and pulling him close.

 

“Feeling better, sweetheart?”

 

“Mmm, I’m a lot less queasy, your tea helped.”

 

“I overheard my mom telling Gabe how to ease Sam’s morning sickness, so I asked why it worked.  She explained that ginger calms upset stomachs.  It’s good for the flu too.”  Castiel nuzzled against the back of his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent.  He realized there was something different in his natural summer rain and sunflowers scent.  There was a sugary sweetness that hadn’t been there before.  He buried his nose deeper, this time against the mating bite on Dean’s shoulder and inhaled.

 

“What are you doing?”  Dean turned over so he could look at his mate but the Alpha just continued scenting him.

 

“I smell sugar, sort of like cotton candy, it’s so sweet.  Gabe was right!”

 

“You can smell our pup?”  Dean asked, smiling.  He brought his own arm up to sniff at it.  Sure enough, there was something sweet there he hadn’t noticed before.

 

“Yes, and you smell _amazing_.”  A rumble spilled out of the Alpha’s chest and he hugged his mate tighter to him.  Dean chuckled and snuggled in against him.

 

“We’re having a pup, I can’t believe it.”

 

Castiel lifted his head, meeting his Omega’s gaze.  Dean was smiling so happily.  He smiled right back.

 

“Get some sleep, you and our pup need it.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.  He felt complete, and happier than he’d ever been before in his life.  It only took a few minutes before he was drifting off, his dreams filled with Castiel and their pup. 


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor called just after nine, while Castiel was drinking his second cup of coffee in his office, attempting to stay awake.  They’d gone in to work as usual, though Dean had stayed home a few extra hours to get some more sleep since coffee was now on his no no list. 

 

He took the call and after getting the referral he had been hoping for, he placed a call to the OBGYN to make the appointment.  It was set for the following Monday and once he had all of the necessary information, he texted it to Dean. 

 

The day seemed to drag, the only highlight being his texts back and forth with Dean, and a couple with Sam.  They weren’t telling anyone about the pup just yet, even though he was bursting to tell everyone they knew.  Dean wanted to get into the second trimester before they made the announcement.  It made sense and he wanted to honor his mate’s wishes.  Still, it wasn’t easy.

 

He chatted with Sam about a new documentary on the Old West that Sam had seen, and he was recommending it.  Castiel promised to look it up on Netflix and try to watch it soon.

 

Dean admitted to having low level nausea most of the day but he managed it with the tea the Alpha had sent him to work with.  He managed to replace an alternator, fix two sets of brakes and change an air filter, all without throwing up.  That was a win in his book and he told his Alpha as much.  It made Castiel smile knowing Dean was feeling almost normal.

 

Aside from some phone calls from Charlie and Hannah, the rest of the week passed by pretty calmly too.  Dean was surviving on a diet of saltines, ginger tea, and soup, but at least he wasn’t throwing up, save for once or twice during the middle of the night.  Ginger tea nipped that and he was able to easily fall back asleep.

 

When Monday rolled around, they both left work early, meeting in the parking lot at the doctor’s office to walk in together.

 

“Nervous?”  The Alpha asked as he took his mate’s hand.

 

“No, we know the important part, we’re pregnant.  I just want to know that our pup is doing ok.”  Dean replied.

 

“Me too.” 

 

Dean checked in at the desk while Castiel perused the various magazines laying on the tables by the chairs.  He selected one with a cute, chubby pup smiling at the camera that looked like how he imagined the pup he and Dean were having might look.  The pup was cute with dark brown hair and big green eyes.  He sat down to flip through it while Dean took the seat beside him to start filling out all of the new paperwork. 

 

“What are you reading?”  Dean glanced over, smiling when he realized it was a parenting magazine.

 

“This is an article on the benefits of breast feeding over bottle feeding.  Did you know pups are likely to shift sooner if they’re breast fed?  That’s fascinating.  We’re going to do that, right?  Not bottle feed?  Our pup will need all of the nutrients possible for their brain growth and to strengthen their immune system.  It say so right here.”  Castiel pointed at a paragraph in the article.  Dean chuckled and went back to filling out the stack of papers.  Why this crap wasn’t automatically transferred over from his primary doctor, he didn’t know.  It was still frustrating.

 

“I am planning to do as much naturally as possible, I know you want that, and I want it too.”

 

Castiel smiled as he turned the page, continuing to read about the proper way to get a pup to latch on.  He’d never say it, but breast feeding looked painful, even if the woman in the picture was smiling. 

 

Once he had all of the papers filled out, Dean got up to hand them back to the receptionist.  He returned to his seat beside Castiel and leaned against his side, reading over his shoulder about cloth diapers, rashes, and allergies.  Pups were delicate but he was up for the challenge of raising theirs.  So was his mate.

 

When his name was called, they both stood up to follow the nurse to the exam room.  Everything went pretty much as they’d expected.  After being weighed, getting his blood pressure checked and answering a myriad of questions that should have already been in his file, Dean was instructed to strip and put on a gown.  The nurse left and he made quick work of undressing.  Castiel helped him into the gown, going so far as to secure it in the back for him before he climbed up on the table.

 

The doctor was nice, having been in the business of delivering pups for nearly a quarter of a century by that point, and her internal exam was quick.  She confirmed that their estimate of March was correct, and gave them a due date of the 26th.  Before they walked out of the office, they both had marked it in their calendar.

 

The wedding was being planned mostly by Castiel’s sisters who seemed to live for such things, though Jo and Charlie insisted on pitching in.  Dean was still working out his wedding party.  Sam was going to be his best man, even if he was pregnant, then Charlie and Jo.  He needed one more to match all of Castiel’s sisters.  Finally, he decided to ask Benny.  They’d been friends since they’d been pups and he couldn’t think of a better person to have stand up in his wedding.  The Cajun happily agreed, and then came the task of trying to find a wedding ring he felt would suit his Alpha. 

 

Three weeks before the wedding, he found it.  He’d been to nearly a dozen different jewelry shops by that time and he was getting frustrated.  He kept looking at his own ring and he knew he wanted something special that would compliment it while also suiting his mate’s personality and tastes.  It was a hot Thursday afternoon when he walked into a small store that specialized in personalized jewelry.  There were dozens of rings on display but one in particular caught his eye.  It was silver, a fairly simple band, but engraved into it were tiny, fat bumble bees.  They were flying amongst the flowers, each of which was a precious stone.  He instantly fell in love with it and after getting it sized, two days before the wedding he picked it up.  It was passed on to Sam for safe keeping, and then the day of the wedding arrived.

 

It felt like de ja vu being back in the church again and seeing many of the same people from the first time all sitting there again.  Charlie steered him into the dressing room, thrust his suit at him and told him to get dressed.  As he was trying to button his pants around the now noticeable bulge in his belly, Sam walked in.

 

“Feels weird, doesn’t it?  Like we just did this, and now we’re doing it again.”

 

Dean laughed as he slid his belt through the loops and began securing it.

 

“It does.  I’m kind of nervous though.  I don’t want to trip over my feet walking down the aisle.” 

 

“Hey, at least you’re not running around in heels.  Did you see the ones Charlie was wearing?  She’s in a much better mood this time since you told her she could wear pants.”  Sam chuckled as he helped Dean with his cufflinks.

 

“She looks phenomenal.  I told her the color scheme was sapphire blue and she found that…whatever it is she’s wearing, like the next day.”

 

Sam tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he put in the second cufflink.

 

“I forget what she called it.  It’s like a one piece pant suit?  Or something like that.  She went on about the material being like, chiffon or something, not that I know what that is, and about the V-neck cut, and some other stuff.  Don’t tell her but I sort of mentally checked out after that.  I did, however tell her she’s beautiful.”

 

Dean chuckled as he started working on his tie.  He was wearing dark gray and since he’d selected his mate’s suit, he knew Castiel would be in a deep blue.  He’d selected it to compliment his Alpha’s eyes.

 

“She looks great.  So does Jo.  Have you seen Benny?”

 

“He is ushering with Ellen while Jo is trying to keep Josie occupied.  Ash is arranging flowers still up at the altar.  Your ring bearer is sitting with his Alpha, playing on a tablet.  So far, everything is under control.”  Sam helped him into his jacket and watched as Dean turned to look at himself in the mirror.

 

“I look pretty good, right?”

 

“You do.  Can you believe this is our lives now?  Mated, married, pups on the way.  I didn’t see this for us at the beginning of the year, before dad told us to shape up.”  Sam said.  Dean turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow as he met his brother’s gaze.

 

“What do you mean _pups_?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide his grin.  “Dude, I can _smell_ it on you.  You’re what, a couple months in?”

 

Dean smiled wide and touched his belly.  “Yeah, almost 12 weeks.  We were going to break the news to dad tonight.”

 

“Dude, _everyone’s_ going to know once you walk out there, your scent is so strong.  You smell like fruit punch Kool-Aid on a summer day.  It’s really strong.”

 

“Yeah, well, about that.  We had an ultrasound yesterday.”  Dean walked over to the duffle bag he’d brought with him and pulled something out.  When he came back, Sam could see it was an ultrasound picture.  He handed it over to his brother who took a moment to look at it.

 

“Dean, is this…what I think it is?”

 

“Yep.”  Dean smiled proudly.

 

“Dean!  _That’s_ why your scent is so strong!  Twins!”  Sam exclaimed.

 

“Shh!  Keep it down!  I’d like to at least keep that a surprise for dad.”  Dean took the picture back and tucked it into the inner pocket on his jacket.

 

There came a knock and Sam went to answer it.  Their dad walked in, a huge grin on his face.

 

“You ready to get married, son?”

 

“Heck yeah.  Cas is everything I could have ever wanted and more.  He’s perfect.”  Dean replied.  John walked over to him, straightening his tie a bit before pulling his eldest into a hug.  He stiffened and pulled back, his brown eyes going wide.

 

“You’re pregnant!”

 

Dean laughed and nodded.  “Yeah, almost 12 weeks along.”

 

“Oh!  Another grandpup!”  John burst into tears, to the surprise of both his sons.

 

“You ok, dad?”  Dean asked as he touched his father’s shoulder.  It had been a rough few months for John, and it looked like the cancer might be gaining a lead after his last surgery.  He’d endured four already since his diagnosis, and the chemo was draining him.  He still had his hair but it was almost completely gray now.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just…I’m really happy.  You boys make me so very happy.”

 

Dean looked at his brother who was smiling.  He reached into the pocket and pulled the ultrasound picture back out.

 

“Then this might make you extra happy.”

 

He passed the picture to John who studied it for a moment before he realized what he was looking at.

 

“Dean, you’re having twins?”

 

“Yep, we have a boy and a girl.”  Dean replied proudly.

 

“Son, I’m so happy for you and Cas.  This is wonderful news!”

 

He hugged his son again.  There was another knock at the door, but this time it opened before Sam could even move an inch.  Charlie poked her head in.

 

“It’s time, Sam, you’re needed up front.”

 

He nodded and hugged Dean one more time before leaving to go up to the altar.

 

“You ready?”  John asked.  Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He smiled wide as the music began to play.  It was time to start walking up the aisle.

 

“I’ve been ready, dad.  I just didn’t realize it until Cas came into my life.”

 

John chuckled and offered his son his arm.  Dean slid his own through and they left the room together.

 

“This is the start of the rest of your life, Dean.  Cherish every single moment you get, and love that man of yours with everything you have.”

 

Dean felt the tears threatening to spill and quickly wiped them away as they stepped into the church itself.

 

“I’m going to love him with everything I have, for the rest of my life, and that’s a promise.”

 

John had never felt more proud in his life as he did in the moment he passed his eldest son over to Castiel.  He no longer had to worry about his boys.  They had loving mates, pups on the way, and full, happy lives.  He’d hang around as long as he could, he wanted to see those chubby little pups be born, but at least now he knew he could die happy.  When his time finally came, he’d go home to his Mary without a single worry.  This was all he’d ever wanted for his boys.  Life was coming full circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
